Xmen First Class GaryLou and MarySue
by AidanLovesJosh
Summary: What if there were two new mutants in First class


_**Chapter 1**_

_**We are Mutants**_

Jaidan Moon is my name and damn it I'm a Mutant well yeah that's something to be proud of huh, well having an adoptive sister helps since we're both were runaways years ago her name is Elilah

Walker and her mutation is astral projection aka Dream Walker, though mine is Invisibility and ice mist breath.

**We **have been picked up by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr in London, Paris we were in the middle of avoiding the school bullies by running off in the distance with several Mutant advantages.

Charles was getting off a jet near south of where Big Ben is and found his mind attracted to the kids.

When Elilah leapt over Jaidan with a Parkour somersault landing behind him and he lifted his palm and with a deep breath he Blew out a gust of mist. In which, froze the air around them into a fog then, Jaidan turned to Elilah and She faints and falls into his arms then she astral-projects herself over to the bullies but when Jaidan sneezed the fog vanished and for her astral-projection to fade.

Then, Charles found their minds and directed them toward him and Erik with no time for words they boarded the jet and zipped off into the air toward the Secret FBI base.

Raven says "We should think of code names. We're government agents now, we should have code names. I want be called Mystique."

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique."

"Well, tough. I called it." said Raven changing her form to his figure and voice and then says, "And I'm way more mysterious than you."

They all giggle and laugh as they clapped.

"Darwin what about you?" asked Raven.

"Well, Darwin is already a nickname and, you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out." said Darwin as he stood and walks over to the fish tank. as he stuck his head in the water his face form large gills on the side of his head.

Everyone yells, "Whoa!"

He takes his head out shaking it dry.

Darwin points to the male redhead, "What about you?"

"I'm going to be banshee." said Cassidy.

Hank then asks, "Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?"

As he stands up and walks to the center of the room near the glass coffee table, "You might want to cover your ears." As everyone slowly covered their ears, he took in an impressive amount of air and held it looking at everyone then when he blew out it came out in a loud screech and a shockwave shattering the large glass window. He points to the girl with black hair, "Your turn."

"My stage name is Angel. IT kind of fits." she said taking her leather jacket off and her tattoos come off and reveal as wings.

"You can Fly?" asked Raven.

"Uh-huh. And..." she turns to the window spits out a fire ball burning the top of the statues head.

Everyone laughs.

Angel turns to Hank a cute nerd and asks, "What's your name?"

"How about Big Foot!" said Alex.

Then, Jaidan looks to Alex in disgust and says, "You know what they say about guys with big feet. And uh yours are kinda small."

As everyone laughs, Darwin "Okay, now."

Hank now couldn't take his eyes off Jaidan now and neither could Alex. Though, Jaidan's eyes were locked on Hank.

Darwin asked, "Alex, what is your gift? What can you do?"

Alex puts is head in his hand as he said, "It's not... I just can't do it. I can't do it in here."

"Can you do it out there?" asked Darwin.

Raven asks, "Why don't you just do it out there? Come on."

All chanting, "Alex! Alex! Alex!"

Darwin yells, "That's the spirit!"

Alex walks toward the window and then outside saying, "Get down when I tell you."

Cassidy says mockingly, "Get down when I tell you."

Everyone laughs as they stick their heads out the window.

Alex gets in a safe spot and when he sees them stick their heads out he says, " Get back." And when then fake it he yells it louder, "GET BACK!" But they still didn't listen, "Whatever." He does a hula-hoop sort of swing to his hips and out spins red hoop shaped beams several spin off and one chops the statue in half.

All Exclaiming and cheer.

Then, Hank walks over to Jaidan who was clapping in his chair and sat beside him, "What's your gift?" he ask gently reaching for Jaidan's hand and suddenly Jaidan blushed and then began to slowly disappear from sight and that is when everyone notice his ability and began to clap and cheering.

Soon enough everyone was off in clicks chilling and hanging though Alex was keeping an eye on Jaidan and Hank.

Soon a loud echoing explosions reached Darwin's ears and he says, "What was that?"

The End of chapter 1


End file.
